


Don't you love me?

by Bonebreakjack



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Jealous A.I's, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Playmaker playing cupid, Playmakers deviousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Playmaker is a devious little A.I. who likes to meddle in the affairs of othersToo bad he doesn't realize that sometimes not all goes according to planBad things happen bingo: Communications suddenly cut off





	Don't you love me?

If Ai had a solid body he would be grinding his human teeth into dust! That damned A.I. Yusaku made was infuriating. Unable to deal with loneliness of his home he gotten a SOLtiS to cope. But the damn thing must be malfunctioning because it evolved so quickly in Yusakus presence. He forced his way into Yusaku Vrains account and took the Playmaker avatar as his own.

He was a sloppy duelist but a quick pick up, a cocky bastard too. Every time he fought him or Roboppy he would win by the skin for his artificial teeth.

Ai fucking hated him! And what’s worse, he can’t keep his hands off of Yusaku, that bastard was so touchy feely with him through the times Ai peeked in on his origins life. If he had blood it would be  _ boiling. _

Now after a strange encounter Playmaker had claimed to have given Ai a present. A link to a stream, something he wanted to show him. Ai already checked it over, it seemed to be as it was, and besides Ai programming it too advanced to be tricked like that.

He turned on the screen and felt his whole body seize.

_ Yusaku was taking off his clothes? _ Why would Playmaker show this to him? He’s seen Yusaku change plenty of times when he still-

Oh.

** _Oh._ **

That-That expression, that blushing shy expression on his Origins face. Ai finally looked at where Yusaku was, on his bed legs spread and propped up against a lot of pillow Ai knows he didn’t own before. His face and slowly being revealed torso was flushed red as the shy look turned more sultry and playful.

Ai didn’t even know Yusaku could make faces like that. His throat felt dry and he couldn't seem to close his mouth as watched those long fingers hook into his pants, sliding them off teasingly until he was bare and exposed.

Electric scars ran down his shoulders to his back, slightly too thin, too pale. But beautiful all the same, it just shows that Yusaku could survive anything life could throw at him.

Except being with Ai of course.

He swallowed hard as he drank it in, never once imagining he would ever see Yusaku like this. Especially not after the simulations, Ai had been so content to cut off his future to save Yusaku’s. No. He is still going to do that! Not even Yusaku like this, open, willing, and trusting, was enough to deter him.

**But damn was it tempting** .

A third hand reached out from the cameras direction and Ai froze, a realization hitting him hard. It seems Ai wasn’t as broken as he thought he was cause something still cracked inside him. Watching those green and black hands openly fondle and caress the squirming young man on the screen.

_ Of course someone was recording, of course it was the Playmaker AI.  _ He wanted to show Ai what he cant have anymore, what he won’t allow himself to have anymore. 

He just didn't think Yusaku would be in on it, would do this. It wasn’t like him, then again Ai wasn’t acting like himself either. This would be a good way to show him that Yusaku moved on. Dammit, but he had at least hoped his Origin had better taste than that at least! He would have accepted Ryoken over that toy store AI!

About to shut off the screens and cry to himself for a while he stopped once he heard Yusaku, breathless and teasing.

_ “You seem to be staring at me a lot tonight.”  _ Of course I would stare don’t you know how beautiful you are-

_ “I have you all splayed out open and needy beneath me, how could I not?” _ Oh he wasn't talking to Ai, duh.

_ “You know what I mean, you haven’t kissed me once, what's up with that? You told me that's your favorite part of this” _

_ “Its my second favorite in comparison to watching you~” _

_ “Flirt.” _

_ “You love it.” _

Wait… something wasn’t right. Does-Does Yusaku not know? Know that he was being filmed and live streamed? That can’t be right, why would Playmaker do that, knowing how much of a private person Yusaku was?

He quickly opened up some more screens and tracked the signal after some digging, Ai realized he was the only one watching. Watching Yusaku be thrown into the throes of pleasure, vulnerable and unknowing he was being watched.

**Ai was furious** , how dare Playmaker expose Yusaku like this! How dare he do this without his knowledge and break that trust? Ai wanted to find the damned Playmaker AI and rip apart its wiring until was nothing more than scrap metal underneath his fingers.

Yusaku didn’t deserve this indignity, didn’t deserve to be shown off like a prize to appease the jealousy of a possessive bastard. His origin was fragile with these things, if he ever knew what the Playmaker AI was doing, showing him off at his most vulnerable without his permission…

The only thing that kept staying his hand from destroying the connection was trying to pinpoint if this was going to be broadcasted to anyone else. So far no one else but him at the moment, but he couldn’t be too careful.

So Ai watched, he watched as the bratty jealous AI live streamed Yusaku’s pleasure. Every gasp, moan, pant. The begging and pleading as he got closer to his orgasm as their coupling became rougher and out of control.

The connection was becoming faltier on the younger AI’s end showing he was trying to cut it off. But no, Ai won’t allow it, he started this. Ai was going to see it through, even if it felt like his heart was breaking for Yusaku and for himself. He wasn’t going to let the little upstart just stop as he damn well pleas-

** _“A…Ai...A-AI!”_ **

_ What. _

Was his hearing going bad? Maybe the connection fucked up, but he just keeps rewinding the audio in his head. Finally letting the upstart cut off the connection Ai had to cover his mouth with his hands.

He was sure an unpleasant smile was crossing his face as he fell to his knees.

His shoulders shook, his heart feeling at ease almost weightless. Laughter bubbled out of his mouth from victory, relief, and joy.

_ Oh, this was too good. _ The little brat was trying to prove to Ai that Yusaku didn’t need, no, didn’t want him anymore. Only to expose that his precious Origin only thought of him in bed not the AI. That Yusaku was thinking of him between his legs, touching him, pleasuring him.

Yusaku was screaming his name.

His Yusaku was so loyal, so sweet, so perfect, it was enough to steal the metaphorical breath from him. A euphoric feeling overcame him as he realized with great glee that Yusaku wanted him, wanted to be with him, Ai could literally go back and take him like he always wanted, have a future-

_ Yusaku laying in a pool of his blood, hundreds of thousands of simulations. His very existence being a threat to his own Origins. _

The memory knocked him back to reality hard, that's right, he can't forget, won't forget. He and Yusaku can’t be together no matter how much he wanted it. They weren’t destined to be together, it would only end in tragedy.

Staring at the caves walls his expression felt more taut and angry, but the smile was still on his face twitching.

Very well. The AI did provide something to Ai after all, his Origin, his Yusaku, was lonely and wanted someone to be there. He wanted nothing more than for that to be him, but that’s not possible. He can’t have Yusaku….

…..But neither should Playmaker.

This was more than enough proof he didn’t deserve a single drop of Yusaku’s love and trust. No, the fool proved himself unworthy, and Ai was going to take so much pleasure into erasing him from existence. To show the consequence of using Yusaku for his own pleasures.

But first he had to make sure Yusaku would be in good hands before he did. If Ai couldn’t have Yusaku, no other AI can. He already has a couple of humans who were infatuated with his Origin anyway. All he had to do was nudged them in the right direction and Yusaku will not be lonely again.

“Oh you little bastard, you shouldn’t have done that. I had been content to die or go out with my precious Yusaku. But now you’ve just given me a reason to destroy you. Play your game, enjoy being with him while you can,”

** _“I'll turn you into stardust right after I push Yusaku into another man's arms, forcing you to witness just like me, of wanting someone you can't have.”_ **

* * *

Playmaker stretched as his master slept soundly in the bed. Making sure he was knocked out he checked over the filming and deleted it. Already feeling guilty for his actions but he knew he needed Ai to seek Yusaku out.

From what he could tell they were similar enough he could count on the older AI being a jealous bastard too.

As much as he doesn’t want Ai back here, Yusaku missed him and Playmaker would do anything to make his master happy. His master only programmed him to never leave him, but everything else about Playmaker was all on his own.

Playmaker had grown to love this lovely young man with tired eyes but a hopeful outlook. He went through so much but kept going, even as everyone was trying to leave him alone. He loved the man who made his AI, to be so thankful that he had him for Master.

It didn’t take long for Playmaker to take him to bed, to be honest. He just wished it was him and not the Ignis he was thinking about when they did. Ai had left him twice, and threaten to do so for a third time. 

He’d be angry about if it all wasn’t so damn tragic to watch two people who love each other deny themselves. It was like watching a soap opera, only with cards games.

Besides his heart eased once he realized his Master does care about him, does love him. Just not the way he loves Ai, and Playmaker is fine with that.

And thus he was going to do everything in his power to bring Ai back, show him how much Yusaku loved him otherwise Playmaker was going to physically kick some damn sense into him.

Cause deep down he can’t stand aside while two people rip themselves apart for love. Love is supposed to strengthen you not break you down. Ai was going to come back and Playmaker will deliver him to his master on a silver platter.

“Okay you stubborn asshole….. **Let's play.** ” 

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by Tastelikeciel amazin fic Replacement and wanted my own spin on the Playmaker AI.
> 
> Unfortunately i seem to be incapable of writing happy nice things so im throwing this at all y'all instead
> 
> I might make a sequel but eh


End file.
